


An Invisible Friend with Benefits

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Groping, Other, Vaginal Fingering, breast groping, invisible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Some unseen specter of a person begins 'Haunting' Ruby and her team. Unseen to them and able to flow through walls a ghostly pervert begins having fun with the girls in their sleep, namely just the fun of fondling their bodies in their sleep. Starting with Ruby Rose.





	1. Plucking Rose Petals

  


**Invisible Friend with Benefits**

**By Azure**

 

****************

 

**Chapter One- Playing with Rose Petals (Ruby)**

 

It was another day at beacon academy, students were roaming about and teachers were teaching, and two close groups of friends hung out with each other within Vale today. Jaune’s Team JNPR and Ruby’s Team RWBY, despite the closeness they shared they still had to reign in the usual chaos of Nora and Yang’s destructive tendencies whenever they get frustrated.

Ruby of course was used to it as was Jaune, she would often blush whenever they were very close physically together. It was no secret that maybe she harbored some schoolgirl affection for her favorite friend of Team JNPR, but nothing would coax her into pursuing a romance just yet.

Well, at least until ‘it’ came along. It spied on them from afar unseen by many with eyes glossing over each of the girls’ bodies like exquisite treasure. The specter had some perverse ideas in mind for tonight and it was damn sure gonna act on them once things get dark, starting with Ruby Rose.

-

When the crew arrived back at home the invisible person followed with them and stealthily snuck inside the dorm room with Ruby and her team without anyone being the wiser. Stretching out their arms and yawning the four girls started undressing in the middle of the room stirring up fierce arousal within the invisible man’s erection. Despite being invisible and downright incorporeal he could still relish the more human sensations of seeing teenage girls undress.

‘Oh ho yeah, best thing about being a ghost is seeing this all for free.’ He thought marveling at their varying yet fit luscious body shapes.

The girls still kept their bras and panties on them of course, but seeing the blonde’s large firm breasts jiggling around more than made up for it. He looked over to Ruby’s petite lightly skinned body getting into her pajamas of pink pants and black tank top. His eyes were focused on her body entirely as the rest got into their sleepwear clothing.

“Welp, time to hit the hay. We had lots of fun today in Vale, we should come up with more fun things to do with Jaune’s team on the weekends.” Ruby brought out with a yawn while stretching her arms behind her head.

“I’m always up for bowling.” Yang suggested with enthusiasm.

“I think I’ll stick to reading privately, have more fun that way.” Blake commented dryly until getting elbowed by Yang.

“Whatever we do I just want Jaune kept away from me as much as possible. I rather not have him think us spending time together means I’ll warm up to him in a romantic way. The last thing I want on a fun outing is for him to ask me out on another date.” Weiss commented with a haughty huff. Her teammates, namely Yang and Ruby send mild glares at her after hearing her.

“Whatever you say, Weiss. Jaune hasn’t exactly done that to you for a while now. Maybe the hate message is received and he’s moved on.” Yang retorted earning an offended look from her and retreating to her bed before she could say anything.

The ghost was given an idea regarding whoever ‘Jaune’ was, he had a similar situation in the past regarding getting a girl’s attention and being snubbed. Weiss was the ghost’s mind for later ideas involving the other guy, but right now it was time to have fun, starting with the young leader of Team RWBY.

As each of them went into their bunks ready to turn in for the night he saw Ruby staying up reading a weapons magazine in front of her face. Her focus was entirely on whatever marvels she saw inside that grabbed her interest. Whilst everyone else was sleeping the ghost waited for a good hour or so before making his move. Ruby was still up yet drowsy as he climbed onto the bed ready to ‘play’ with her body. Glad his weight no longer existed, largely for the sake of the suspensions keeping the bed up, the ghost stealthily pulled down the covers on her bed revealing her body without her noticing. He was glad he could still feel things around his hands and mouth with the inclusion of other bizarre powers, such was the gift he was given following his death in life.

“Oh yeah, look at that carbine saber rifle. Soo shiny, mmhh.” Ruby purred to herself with a hint of drool seeping out of the corner of her mouth.

If the ghost had a face he’d be wearing a deadpan expression on it.

‘Huh, so she’s a weapons fetishist huh?’ He thought as he quietly reached over and slid his invisible right hand down the hem of her pajama pants. Ruby hadn’t noticed anything, which encouraged the ghost to progress further.

Feeling her warm soft flesh on his fingers he continued roaming his palm down her panty covered mound making her subtly feel hot and bothered. It was warm and fluffy underneath her PJs and the ghost relished the warmth of her skin on his ghostly fingers. Draping them over to her thinly covered mound he started working his fingers up her pussy feeling the crevice of her lips groove between his fingers.

He looked up to see Ruby start breathing hotly with a light blush on her face as he continued stroking her. His other hand reached up underneath her tank top feeling her budding B cup breasts underneath his palms. Ruby subtly whimpered in growing ecstasy and turned her head to the side with closed eyes as the ghost continued molesting her body. Finger-shaped impressions formed through the girl’s clothing as she began arching her back to his invisible ministrations. Ruby began letting out hot breathy moans as she felt his hands fondle her breast sensually in rotating circles. Her pants were then pulled down around her ankles leaving only the strawberry dotted panties covering her nethers.

The ghost invisibly smirked and tugged those down as well, determined to keep Ruby in a cloudy haze of lust and pleasure so that she doesn’t ruin things with a lucid reaction to something invisible fondling her.

“Oohhh, haaahh…! Why does my body feel so….good right now?” She breathed out huffing her chest as her top was then hunched over her chest revealing both her tits.

Impressions of fingers could be seen on those doughy mounds as the ghost gingerly groped them to his heart’s content. Turning his view back over to her panties it saw a dampening spot manifest between her legs. He had been massaging her cunt through her undergarment for a little while and decided to do away with that bothersome undergarment. Retracting his hand from her mound he quickly hooked a finger into the waistband of her underwear and yanked it down revealing her hairless nubile mound in all its moist throbbing glory.

Licking his lips in perverse thrill the ghost then parted Ruby’s soft creamy legs and instead of fingering her cunt he started caressing her inner thighs seizing her up. Ruby moaned sensitively in pleasant reaction as he massaged her inner thighs gingerly while keeping a hand on her  breast. The ghost continued this for a couple of minutes when he leaned his head over to the breast he was groping and removed his to replace with his mouth.

“Aaannh!” Ruby whimpered out loudly once she felt a pair of lips sucking on her tit. They pursed around her nipple sucking it gingerly as another invisible hand rubbed along her inner thighs.

Being too lost in the perverse lust the ghost failed to notice Yang,Blake, and Weiss stirring from their sleep after hearing Ruby’s moan. They groggily rubbed their eyes open when the ghost then slipped a pair of fingers right into Ruby’s moist young quirm.

“Mnnggahhh! Oohhh…!” Ruby wailed out again and felt her body writhe atop the bed. She felt two firm finger like appendages shove into her sopping quirm dipping in and out in a rhythm of feverish thrusting. Her pussy was spread a little apart creating wet squelching noises as the ghost started finger fucking her body.

“R-Ruby…? What are you doing up there?” Yang groggily asked then noticed her sister with her pants down around her ankles looking like she was masturbating. Yang became alert now and bolted from her bed along with a surprised Blake and an offended Weiss.

“R-Ruby?! Heh, h-having fun? N-no! Cut that out now! I will not be having my baby sister touch herself right in the middle of the room.” Yang called out with reddened cheeks and stomped her way over to her bunk bed only to be repelled by an unseen force.

“What the-!? Something blocked me!” Yang exclaimed rubbing her nose after slamming headfirst into an invisible wall.

The other two were just as surprised and felt their hands around the invisible wall while Ruby started thrashing about along her bed in the heated haze of lust. Her pussy lips opened and stretched constantly due to the ghost’s fingers dipping furiously into her cunt. The other girls’ eyes widened in shock at seeing their leader not actually masturbating, but having something masturbate invisibly.

“W-what’s happening to her? Is something….having sex with her?” Weiss asked out loud incredulously until she noticed Ruby’s breast size. ‘Hey! How come she’s also bigger than me up top?!’

Yang growled in frustration and annoyance as she pounded on the unseen wall, something the ghost smiled about since it was another bizarre power he acquired post-mortis. He kept the wall up barring intrusion and interference while he fingered Ruby’s tight teenage quirm frenziedly aiming to make her squeal.

Ruby continued wailing out in euphoric elation as her body thrashed about atop the bed fast approaching climax, much to the surprised eyes of her teammates.

“Aah! Aaah haaaaa!” Ruby wailed out and undulated off the bed feeling her vaginal muscles clench tightly around the fingers embedded in her quirm! Her pussy clenched wetly and noisily around the ghost’s invisible digits in sporadic wet pulsations.

The ghost smiled to himself and withdrew from her breast and her legs undoing the wall allowing the three girls to rush to their leader. He made his exit from the room leaving them baffled as they held the panting redheaded girl in their arms wondering just what happened right in front of them.

“Was she just….molested by someone invisible?” Blake questioned and the ghost walked away with a smile on his unseen face.

 

**End of Chapter One**

To be continued….

 

AN: This is for NateRiver22 enjoy.


	2. Embarrassing the Heiress

  


**An Invisible Friend with Benefits**

**Chapter Two - Embarrassing the Heiress**

**By Azure**

  


**********

 

Following the strange happening earlier that night Team RWBY went over the details over what transpired. Ruby had no idea she was being molested by some invisible person, she initially thought it was a dream she was having till her sister told her something was seen playing with her body. Blushing, Ruby told them she hadn’t noticed because she felt too good in the midst of it all to take any of reality in.

Weiss simply fumed at her leader possessing a bigger chest than her own despite her maturity, Blake suspected it might be a student with an uncanny semblance for phasing through solid objects while being unseen, and Yang simply wanted to punch the lights out of whoever it was. They were all still in their usual sleepwear feeling worried that they’d be invisi-groped next.

All Ruby knew was that it felt very good and part of her wanted the experience again.

“Okay, I say we keep a close eye out for whoever it might be. Some pervy ‘ghost’ is out there laughing his butt off about groping my sister and I wanna find him so I can beat his ass thoroughly.” Yang heatedly stated with red eyes.

“But first we need to find out who and how we can track him, having a ghost ability is really rare and hardly any huntsmen has that sort of trick. Finding him won’t  be easy.” Blake added earning nods all around. “Not to mention that there was also some sort of wall preventing us from getting to Ruby. Whoever this certainly has some strange abilities.”

‘Well, I try.’ The ghost thought snickering.

“So until then we just keep on trucking and not let whoever this guy is ruin our day.” Ruby spiritedly added earning a scoff from Weiss while the other two nodded in agreement.

“Well, you three keep at it then, I’m going to grab something to eat from downstairs  in the kitchen. I have a feeling I won’t be able to sleep tonight after this weirdness.” Weiss said in her usual haughty way and got up to leave. Ruby, Blake, and Yang went back to discussing what Ruby felt that night and she embarrassingly went over how well it all felt with Blake being perversely interested.

It was unseen to all of them that the ‘ghost’ was nearby when they gathered and was currently stalking Weiss as she left.

-

Stepping outside and closing the door behind her Weiss walked down the hallway of the floor and turned a corner when she bumped into Jaune.

“Oh, sorry about that, Weiss. Where are you off to in such a hurry this late at night?” Jaune asked patting his chest and greeting her with a friendly face.

“Ugh, I just had to run into you, Arc. Hope you’re not thinking of asking me out again.” Weiss questioned in an annoyed voice causing Jaune to perk his eyebrow with a slightly hurt look.

‘Huh, this girl is kind of a bitch. Time to humble her a little and give that poor guy a treat.’ The ghost thought mischievously and crept up to Weiss’s backside with invisible hands ready.

“Uh nope, just asking how you’re doing is all, nothing romantic for you on my end, Icey Queen.” Jaune shot back dryly earning an annoyed twitch from her.

“Hey! I am not an Ice Queen. I simply have-”

The ghost’s invisible hands reached out instantly and pulled the top of her nightgown down over her chest revealing her budding B-cup tits. Her developing teenage breasts were perky and full of shape with perfectly pristine color and pink nipples.

“Mmngh!!? Wow!” Jaune let out with blood rushing to his face at the sight of Weiss’s breasts being suddenly exposed to him.

“Eeegh!? Oh no!” Weiss was tomato red now and hastily pulled up her gown back over her body before casting an incensed look at Jaune, who shrugged confirming his uninvolvement. “Y-Y-you didn’t see anything! Purge this from your mind, Jaune, and don’t you dare tell anybody that you saw my breasts!”

Weiss then hastily rushed back to her dorm out of embarrassment and panic as Jaune stayed standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

“Best moment ever, of all time.” He drooled goofily while the ghost chuckled nearby in high spirits.

‘You are welcome, buddy.’ It said back and floated back toward the Team RWBY dorm for more mischief.

-

The door to Team RWBY’s room bursted open with a disheveled and distressed Weiss stomping on in, the girls looked to her with questioning gazes when noticing she clutched her gown top closely to her chest.

“Weiss, what  happened to you?” Ruby asked in concern as she pulled the sleeves back over her arms.

“That g-ghost, that’s what! I bumped into Arc in the hallway and was talking to him when suddenly my top pulled down over my chest flashing him my tits!” She irritably replied with a reddened frazzled face.

Yang wanted to burst out laughing but held herself in check once Ruby and Blake got up to try and support  her.

“Weiss, I-” Ruby began but was cut off by a feverish Weiss Schnee by grabbing her shirt with both hands.

“Cookies, Ruby. Now. I need to eat my stress away after this. Being groped was one thing but being forced to flash my tits at Arc of all people, I  need to forget this memory with a food coma.” Weiss stated earning a curt nod from a startled Ruby as she retreated to her dresser and brought out a jar of cookies.

No one stopped her as she scarfed down a handful cookies on her bed before passing out. Ruby, Yang, and Blake all shrugged at each other before yawning and stretching their arms.

“You know what, let’s get some sleep. We’ll do some ghostbusting after we get some beauty sleep, right now we’re too tired for this. Someone is gonna have to keep watch though.” Yang said yawning.

“I’ll do it.” Blake volunteered earning nods from the two of them as they climbed into bed again. Blake wasn’t far behind and rolled on her side with cat ears out attentive for noise.

Unfortunately for her the ghost was as quiet as can be as he crept towards Weiss’s bed with an unseen smile on his face.

Weiss was laying on her back with the jar of cookies rolling off the bed to land softly on the floor. The ghost came up onto the bed and grabbed her lithe petite body and lifted it up so that she was facing down with her ass up in the air. Her silver hair was long and strewn across her shoulders when he pulled up the bottom of her gown revealing her snowflake patterned panties.

Feeling naughty he pulled himself into her cloth covered pussy taking a whiff and making her stir pleasurably on contact. He freaked out slightly thinking she was waking up, but fortunately Weiss was still sleeping soundly with hands trailing off the edge of the bed. Hearing her snore softly he got back to work and sniffed her mound through her panties enjoying the scent.

Deciding to taste the real thing he then hooked invisible fingers around the hem of her panties down her thighs revealing her puffy prsitine pussy in all its smooth glory. Her fresh pink vaginal lips were slightly moist and tantalized the specter to the point of wanting to fuck her. Alas he had different plans.

Leaning forward he parted open his mouth and started gingerly kissing along her clit to her vulva tasting Weiss and making her squirm pleasurably in response. His spectral tongue grazed along her soft moistening pussy lips and dragged around her mound making Weiss subtly shiver in arousal. She felt the corporeal tongue of someone who wasn’t there slowly licking up her mound sensually. The ghost then started pursing his lips all over her vaginal folds gently nibbling them apart and creating even more of a stir in the sleeping girl.

The ghost tasted Weiss and she was tangy yet sweet, she had a blush on her face as he continued licking her up, but then a soft breathy moan escaped her lips when it slid its tongue inside her pussy.

“Haa aahhh….!” She gasped silently and Blake stirred from the blankets grumbling groggily, evidently half-asleep already.

“Weiss….keep it down already. Trying to sleep….zzzzzzz.” Blake groaned stirring in her bed in slumber not noticing that Weiss was snoozing with her bare creamy ass sticking up in the air exposed.

The ghost went back to eating out Weiss’s pussy, tasting and working its tongue all over inside of her quirm making her wiggle in slumber pleasure. The ghostly tongue ran across the slit of her lips occasionally diving back inside of her while its fingers held apart her vaginal folds. It continued doing this for some time making sure to memorize the taste of the haughty heiress late into the night she came with a sharp shudder of quiet o rgasmic release.

“HHnnggghh….!”  Weiss quietly yelped out with a blissful expression while her body quivered in climax. The ghost felt her vaginal fluids spritz through its ghostly form to spray across the bed and on her panties.

‘I think that’s enough for now. Have a good night’s sleep, princess.’ The ghost thought to itself and gently pulled her panties back over her rear before making it’s exit.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

 


	3. Petting the Kitty

 

**An Invisible Friend with Benefits**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter Three- Petting the Kitty (Blake)**

 

**********

The next day came about with Ruby and Yang still feeling more than a little paranoid and uncertain. Weiss had no recollection of the events that took place in her bed but she was certain she was eaten out considering how wet her nether region was when she awoke, also her panties were disheveled and hanging down her thighs. Not wanting to speak of it or remind herself she kept her focus on school work and hoped Jaune wouldn’t trip over himself when looking at her. Ever since the ghost lifted down her dress and showed him her boobs she doubted she could ever be seen the same way again and wondered if he would go back to asking her out.

Blake on the other hand was a little more easygoing despite being on guard. At the moment she was simply hanging out with Sun, due mostly to his persistence, in the courtyard simply enjoying each other’s company. Her mind was occupied with whatever or whoever this unseen molester was as Sun was going on about the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament. She snapped out of her focus when feeling one of his hands wave in front of her face.

“Yo alright, Blakey? You’ve been in and out of it over there for the past five minutes. I mean, I know I’m  not that boring, but what’s got you so distracted?” Sun asked with concern as he sat perched on a bench while Blake sat on it with a hand under her chin mulling in thought.

“Yeah, I-I’m sorry, Sun. Just got a lot on my mind lately. Something’s strange is happening with my team and I want to get to the bottom of this mystery soon.” She answered and got up to walk beckoning him to walk with her. Getting up as well they made their way around the park with Blake’s goal to head to the library, much to Sun’s grumbling resentment since he hated books, but Blake was happy he went along with her.

“So, when are your teammates getting here for the tournament anyway? Do they think you’re a lousy leader since you keep leaving them behind?” She joked earning a sheepish grin of admittance from him as they walked and talked.

“That’s up for debate, but they're cool about it for the most part.” Sun answered back beginning to exchange words with Blake while she was being unknowingly followed.

Behind them and unseen, was the ‘ghost’ himself. He hovered along the sidewalk unnoticed and crept up close to Blake, last night he had enough fun eating out Weiss and playing with her body, this time he was gonna spice things up with the third member of the Team he was ‘haunting’.

‘Huh, so this guy really likes bookworm over here. She’s prude about it and he’s wagging his tail around her, better make things interesting.’ The ghost thought as it drifted up closer to them, seeing Blake laugh pleasantly at his stories of adventures involving committing misdemeanors, and aimed his hands for Sun’s forearms.

“So I was like; ‘David! What is wro-!” Sun was interrupted when his hands, by some unseen force, were pulled onto Blake Belladonna’s chest with hands squeezing her breasts and freezing her on contact.

Sun blushed awkwardly and Blake blushed heavily with an angered scowl forming on her face as an awkward moment of silence hung between them.

Till she snapped out of it and burst out with anger.

“Sun! You perverted monkey!” Blake fumed causing him to jerk his hands back once he got control of them and saw Blake bring her right hand across his face slapping him!

Smack!

With a huff she stomped off leaving Sun there alone to ponder what had actually happened.

“What the…..how the heck did that happen? We were having such a good time too. I certainly didn’t tell my arms to reach and grab, something else did…..they sure felt nice though.” Sun uttered to himself still wondering just what exactly happened while a certain ghostly figure was laughing hysterically before following Blake.

***********

Walking back to her dorm and decided she needed a hot shower to forget that incident Blake got into the bathroom,undressed, and turned on the water before getting in. The sprinkle of the hot waters rinsing her naked body automatically soothed her, she felt her anger slowly melting away as she ran her hands through her hair tilting her head up with eyes closed.

“I know how Sun can be like sometimes, but a sudden impulse of touching my boobs? Sheesh, the nerve of some people. No restraint.” Blake softly muttered to herself as the shower stall opened up quietly with ‘something’ entering it with her. The Ghost.

‘Oh ho that’s hot. This girl really has a body on her compared to the others.’ The ghost thought taking a moment to analyze Blake’s voluptuous form. She had a slim waist, to which she owed her acrobatic training, a wide pair of hips and ass that gave her a rocking hourglass shape despite only having modest and firm C cups, and was deliciously curved in balanced and modest perfection. She had a body to kill for and the Ghost was more than eager to indulge.

“Mmmm. Hhmm!?” Blake hummed peacefully till she felt something grabbing her chest causing her to look down her body. She saw several finger like impressions form into her breasts causing her to blush brightly and wretch out in alarm, but then she felt another ‘hand’ reach down between her legs cupping her mound and dipping a finger into her drooling slit finger-banging her pussy.

“Hooaah! Stoooop! Unh!” Blake moaned out with hoarse moans and blushing face as the ghost freely groped her breasts and fucked her cunt with a finger.

The invisible appendages pushed into her soft creamy skin freely, the one inside her pussy dabbled and thrust rapidly into her twat causing Blake’s thighs to buck and pushing her closer to orgasm. Her face strained not to enjoy this but found that her arousal levels were reaching their peak with this invisible molestation. Between the heated feelings of sexual stimulation Blake pieced together that it certainly wasn’t Sun’s fault for earlier, now she knew that a mischievous pervert of a ghost was messing with her team. It was now focused on her.

Holding her head back and letting out a shrill moan Blake came suddenly with body shaking and pussy muscles clenching around the invisible finger in wet orgasm. The ghost immediately let go and slunk away unseen and undetected leaving Blake alone there in the shower huddled over in post-climax.

“I better apologize to Sun later.” She panted and considered some of the many ways how to go about it.

***********

Still feeling shaken from the shower incident and keeping her Faunus senses on high for detection, which wouldn’t work anyway, Blake laid in bed with one of her  books in hand and candlelight keeping her space lit. All her teammates were sleeping in their bunks respectively as she kept an eye out for any strange occurrences thinking they could be next, but as the night went on her eyes drooped until she fell asleep completely.

-

Entering a dream world following the reading of her book Blake found herself inside the setting of ‘Ninjas of Love’, she awoke as one of the main characters named Ikumi and wore a very short purple kimono with thigh highs and sandals.

Analyzing herself then turning her face to see Yang and Sun both dressed up in Edo period Japanese style clothing Blake assumed them to be her allies. The rest of the lucid dream went as followed; the trio team up to engage in an epic battle and slay the entire legion of zombie samurai. Once they were done Yang suggested they all relax together before putting her hand seductively on Blake’s shoulder and leaning in for a kiss.

Blake was startled by this and then Sun walked over to cup her buttocks into his hands making her mewl and take turns being kissed between the two of them.

“Mmnnhh.” Blake hummed pleasurably as both blondes engaged her lips in a sexually charged oral three-way. Sun kissed her cheek then lips while Yang aggressively shoved her tongue down Blake’s throat occasionally switching with Sun to do the same.

The cat ninja’s hands went around their waists pulling them in deep and beginning the threeway in the Japanese style living room.

-

Back in the real world the Ghost’s perverse actions transmitted into Blake’s dreaming reality with him kissing her open mouth erotically while rubbing a hand along her legs. Blake’s lips were parted open wide with an invisible tongue dabbing into it and sloshing around inside making her moan. The ghost slid a pair of panties down off her legs and pulled up her nightgown from the bottom and yanked open the top part from above revealing her breasts. Latching his spectral lips onto one of her nipples the ghost started sucking like a baby making it transmit into Yang and Sun doing the same back in her dream world.

“Unngghh! Ohhhh!” She breathed out with an erotic moan amongst her sleeping friends.

Not wanting to wake them after a simple breastfeed the ghost then slid down Blake’s body and morphed his ghostly right hand into two long tentacles before sliding them into her pussy and ass. Blake’s body undulated along the surface of her bed feeling both unseen intrusions plunge and stretch both her holes in making her jiggle constantly.

The ghost, feeling naughtier, decided to use his other hand and morph it into a tentacle-like the others. It slide along her undulating frame and slid into her mouth fucking it like it were another orifice to plunder.

“Mmphf! Oomph!” Blake moaned out in sputtered gags of bliss wherein the dream she was getting double teamed by Sun and Yang. Sun was behind her gripping her buttocks and bottoming out inside of her cunt with noisy intense thrusts.

Yang was holding the back of Blake’s hand into her lightly patched muff forcibly making her taste her pussy and moaning. Both Blakes could practically taste the tangy nectar of Yang’s pussy and both could really feel Sun hammer in his appendage deep into her fresh tight pussy. The Ghost’s tendrils pounded hard in grooving tandem into both her holes for several minutes, the shifting noises of the bed started creaking loud enough to stir awake the other girls. The ghost knew this and hurried up his pace of sleeping violation making Blake’s body wiggle even more intensely with sputtering splashes of vaginal juices gushing out of her quirm.

In Blake’s dream world she was being double teamed enough to the point where she was about to cum, dream Sun and dream Yang both tossed their heads back moaning loudly as they each bucked into Blake’s before cumming!

At the same time in the real world Blake came hard and arched her back jiggling sporadically in orgasm before the shocked eyes of all her friends.

“Mnh! Mh! Mmhhh! Hhhhhhh!” She hollered out and came hard feeling spritzes of vaginal juices coat her bed and her body waking her up completely as the Ghost left. Her eyes groggily opened to see her teammates with reddened faces confusing her as she woke up.

“Huh? What are you all….looking at….” She trailed off when noticing her pajamas were undone and her panties, though hanging off her feet, were soaked to the bone. It was obvious what transpired.

“Arggh! Not again!” She grumbled out as the Ghost slunk away with a smile on its face.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….**

 


	4. Bucking the Brawler

 

**An invisible friend with Benefits**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter Four- Bucking the Brawler (Yang)**

 

********

Falling back to sleep after waking up to see Blake’s midnight frenzy of getting fingered by the ghost Yang dropped her head back onto the pillow while Zwei kept watch. No one else could figure out how to counter this spectral pervert and despite what had already happened between the three of them the girls felt no real reason to take arms. Possibly out of their self-indulgent perversions or because they knew whatever it was couldn’t be stopped, plus the thought of being haunted kept everyone from sleeping and that was something they did not want happen to them.

“Oohhhn.” Yang groaned as slumber overtook her mind. Her yellow tank top was suddenly flipped up revealing her bouncy bountiful D cup breasts in all their firm lush glory.

‘W-wow, Yang Xiao Long’s tits. Just look at how perfect and supple those things are.’ The ghost said to himself licking his invisible lips before subtly getting on top of her and placing one of her nipples into her mouth. Humming and sucking it he made Yang squirm softly in pleasure. She was still heavily asleep and the ghost couldn't be happier.

His Lips sucked and pulled on her cherry pink nipples, tasting them and pulling them into his mouth at his leisure while groping the other breast in his right hand. Out of all the girls in her team she was easily the most stacked and the ghost loved that about her, that and the fact she was a heavy sleeper.

Suddenly Yang let out a fierce loud groan stirring the other girls awake and seeing that he was it again with Yang still asleep. He wasn’t expecting them to wake up so he quickly put up a barrier wall around the bed keeping them from intruding on his fun.

“Arggh! Not again, why can’t there be a ghostbuster service in Vale or something?” Ruby asked grumbling with a pout while Weiss felt up her own chest.

“And why are Yang’s boobs so much bigger than mine? We’re the same age!” Weiss fumed feeling her insecurities about her breast kick in again as Blake hopped down to see her partner squirming pleasurably while still asleep, a smile on her lips as the ghost kept sucking on her tits.

“Yang! Snap out of it! Wake up!” Blake called out hoping the  barrier didn't block sound. When Yang opened her mouth to make a vocal noise all three girls were hopeful she’d awake but instead came out the most unexpected thing ever.

“Aaahhhh! Jaune! Ooh yes!” Yang cried out with a blissful smile and shook with a feverish climax on her bed. Her body shook wildly with her hips rising and falling rampantly against the surface, her tight dark spats became soaked in her vaginal fluids as she came hard while calling out his name repeatedly.

The ghost had to admit he was surprised to hear the blonde guy’s name get called out by a hot girl like Yang. That gave him a bit of hope since he saw a lot of his old self in him. The same could not be said for the three teammates that stared at the blonde babe in disbelief.

All three pairs of eyes went flat after hearing her say that name. Ruby’s eyes were more like an agitated scowl than anything whereas Weiss simply looked incredulous to the point of questioning if this was reality or not. Blake simply had a deadpan look on her face while Yang came down from her high breathing like she ran a marathon and wearing a peaceful smile on her lips while her chest heaved post-orgasm.

“J-J-Jaune?! She can’t fantasize about Jaune! I had no idea she even liked  him that way!” Ruby fumed with a teary-eyed puffy face pouting in anger at her sister. It was obvious to the ghost and perhaps to the other two girls that the little reaper had a crush on the guy they mentioned. Feeling indignant she crossed her arms and turned her head upward in a huff.

“I-I’m speechless. The dunce, of all people, is getting fantasized by her?! It defies the laws of physics.” Weiss protested earning an annoyed look from Ruby and a cocked eyebrow from Blake.

“I was just going to say maybe she decided to settle for less just to get her fill, a lot of guys in school are wary of Yang due to her violent temper. Jaune is one of the few exceptions, plus if Pyrrha had an eye out for him then he has to have some good qualities there. She is crushing hard on him after all.” Blake mentioned as Weiss shook her head and Ruby simply huffed with an annoyed pout.

The ghost just shrugged and decided to go further. Pulling down her soaked spats Yang’s pussy and hips came into view surprising them and leading to the trio to begin calling out to her again. He just laughed since it appeared Yang was the heaviest sleeper of them all.

Smacking his invisible lips he slid down her body and marveled at her untouched teenage pussy. Yang had a slight tuft of flaxen golden hair above her mound and her netherlips were positively soaked with juices of arousal. Putting his lips onto her vulva he began kissing it slowly and sucking off the juices from her vaginal skin shocking the girls outside of Ruby.

Yang tossed her head left and right and started moaning breathily again while softly grinding her cunt up against her invisible servicemen’s face pretending it was Jaune again. The way the ghost held her hips up into his hands and the sheer precisions of his tongue swirling in and out of her quirm.

Yang was positively curling with sexual stimulation, she felt lips and tongue wiggle into her mound tasting her and eating her out gingerly. Yang absentmindedly grabbed the head of what was eating her only to feel nothing as the ghost was too incorporeal to touch, much to the begrudgement of the girls watching this smut scene play out before their eyes.

Weiss was to disgusted to look, Blake was too entranced by it to turn away, and Ruby was still mad Yang fantasized about Jaune that way.

Yang’s hips rose up into the air with legs dangling over the ghost’s head, he gripped her thighs tightly into its hands and wiggled its face left and right into her waist. His tongue buried deep into her quirm making her feel as though there were an eel inside her body touching all her erogenous zones simultaneously. The ghost was able to extend its tongue quite a bit thanks to being a ghost-like entity.

With hands holding her up by the bottom he moved his right hand over to her ass and dipped a finger into her anus making her tense up in sharp jolts of pleasure. Blake’s face went even redder as she saw her partner’s lower body basically grind an invisible face in the air upon eating her out. Yan’s body started shuddering after several more minutes of this leading to her arching her back up moaning and letting out another fierce orgasm all over the air of the ghost’s face!

“Aagghhh! Oohhhh yeah! Jaune….!” She yelled out once again making Weiss twitch an eyebrow in utter shock then remaining frozen. Blake shrugged and accepted Yang’s taste not really bearing any resentment against Jaune since he is rather tall, built, and potentially boyfriend material.

Ruby just plugged her ears not wanting to listen to anymore of this while Yang rode out her climax with intense orgasmic spurts while jiggling in the air before landing herself down onto the bed panting. The ghosts barrier went down and he decided now was a good time to slip away and leave the girls to confront their blonde teammate with her fantasized partner. Should be amusing.

Yang slowly awoke with groggy eyes opening up and noticing the odd stares of her teammates.

“Hey guys, what’s with all the weird looks?” She then noticed her body and lack of clothing among the wet sports of her shorts and bed. “Oh, that’s what happened. Lousy ghost, for some reason I ain’t even mad anymore either. I consider it just masturbation at best, with an invisible friend with benefits.”

“Really? Did you think about it like that when you were calling out Jaune’s name?” Ruby asked icily making Yang pale and her smile vanish with a sheepish blush showing on her cheeks.

“Oh….heh hehe, well this is awkward. Let’s go back to sleep.” Yang said as she tried rolling over and ignoring her teammates only for them to pull her out of the sheets while the ghost crept away laughing merrily.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…?**

 


End file.
